Osculation
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: An accidental kiss leads to several new discoveries. Slight continuation of S2E1. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


A/N: This was written immediately following the first episode of season two. I apologize if it seems rushed as I really didn't like what they did with the whole Maura dating Jane's doctor thing. So I decided to make my own part to that. I hope you enjoy. Also, if anyone has any ideas as to what they would like to see in a story I am now open to suggestions, as I don't really have any more ideas floating around in my head for this couple at the moment.

XXXXX

"Stuck again? How many times do you have to get trapped in here before you remember that this door locks from the outside?" Jane asked, laughing at her partner's misfortune.

"Well if someone would stop taking the sign off the door…" Frost grumbled.

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame whoever isn't restocking the sticky notes. I need _something _to jot my notes down on."

The young detective just rolled his eyes and trudged back to his desk, as an idea starting to form in his mind.

A few hours later he got his chance. Jane was walking by the closet and he gave the signal to Korsak, who opened it. Frost jumped forward and shoved his partner inside. He heard what appeared to be an "ow" plus several expletives strung together for a few minutes. After waiting for the yells to die down, Frost picked up Jane's phone, always on her desk, and sent a message to their resident medical examiner.

Downstairs, Maura's phone vibrated with a text. She finished stitching up the body she was just about done examining before peeling off her gloves and reading it.

_Help! Stuck in supply closet and the boys won't let me out._

The M.E. couldn't help but laugh at her friend and typed back a response.

Frost jumped when the phone came alive. He read the text and smiled, ready to put the final parts of his plan into action.

_Be there in a few minutes. Need to finish with this body._

A few minutes passed and, as promised, Maura walked out of the elevators. She gave the boys a disapproving look as she walked over to them. "You know, I am starting to get sick of always having to clean up whatever mess is leftover after all your fooling around. You promised that last week would be it after what happened with hallway hockey."

Frost just nodded in fake solemn. He waited until Maura almost made it to the closet to make his move. Just as the door opened he pushed her inside and slammed the door shut, hoping for a moment that he didn't cause any harm to the M.E. Jane he didn't mind pushing around as much but Maura was a different story altogether. Simply put: she was scary.

Jane felt someone being shoved against her as soon as the door opened but her mind went blank.

It hit them both instantly. There was a jolt but they didn't know where it came from. Both their eyes were closed due to the impact but soon they opened them, surprised to find themselves attached at the lips. The most surprising part of this was not the fact that they were essentially kissing but the fact that they didn't realize so until they opened their eyes, as nothing felt odd before. In fact, it felt absolutely natural, in the most mind-numbingly extraordinary way possible.

It took some time for them to detach from each other, as neither wanted this kiss to end – if one could even call it that, as neither of their lips were moving. They avoided eye contact with one another, somewhat afraid of the fact that they liked it and were afraid of what the other would think if that was found out.

Jane had certainly never thought of Maura in this way before. Sure, she admired her best friend's beauty but never wanted her like she's seen so many men do so before. But now, standing here after their accidental kiss, she had a shocking realization that she wanted nothing more than to do it again.

Maura tried to look anywhere else but at the space currently occupied by the detective. It was difficult, she noted, for someone who cannot lie to keep this new truth hidden. It hit her like a freight train the moment her eyes had opened, though she was probably subconsciously aware of this even before then – that she was so hopelessly, desperately, and passionately in love with the woman across from her. She knew she's never felt like this about anyone, or anything, before in her life. And she felt like shouting it from every rooftop she laid eyes on. She just wasn't sure if Jane felt the same.

Jane cleared her throat and looked around for a way out of there. Assessing the room quickly she found no air ducts only a few cleaning supplies, several unmarked boxes, and some junk that nobody had gotten around to clearing out yet. Nothing that would really help them, Jane thought glumly as she needed to get out of here. The temperature was quickly rising – at least to her – and she felt _extremely _on edge.

Maura's Google-mouth was in full swing, at least in her mind. She was doing everything she could to keep her mouth shut in this tense situation, as every factoid had something to do with kissing. She sometimes hated this thing she had to fall back on when she was nervous and it was silent.

"That was…" Jane let out a nervous laugh. "That was weird… right?"

Maura's eyes widened. Uh-oh… a question. Well, considering there were several definitions to that word she should be safe. "Possibly… yes." Though she was almost completely certain Jane had no knowledge of the archaic definition of it – that is, concerning fate or destiny – she still liked to think that's what was meant.

Jane just looked at her oddly. "Possibly?

"Um…" Maura looked around. "So how do you propose we get out of here?"

"There really is no way out. It locks from the outside." She sighed and tried the door to no avail. "I was stuck in here before – back when I first started. It took a few hours before anyone let me out."

"Hours?" Maura blanched. She wasn't sure if she could spend that amount of time with the woman whose lips were just on her own. Even if it was an accident.

Deciding to get comfortable, Jane slumped down on the ground and then touched her side. "Ow."

The M.E. looked at her quizzically before joining her. She placed her hand atop Jane's gently, momentarily forgetting about the awkwardness just moments before. "It still hurts? I thought it was merely psychosomatic."

"I thought so too but… ow…" She winced again as a stabbing pain shot through her.

Maura's eyes turned concerned as she peered into the detective's face. "Jane? Can I examine it more closely?"

"Do whatever you want." She groaned.

Maura carefully lifted up her shirt to reveal the scarred side. There weren't any outward signs of what was happening but she figured there was something more internal and being pushed in here caused to become more prominent. She pushed on it gently and felt something abnormal. She pushed on it before letting go quickly and that caused Jane to nearly double over in pain.

"Ow! Jesus, Maura!"

"I'm sorry, I just had to – " She thought for a moment. "Jane, I think your appendix might be inflamed."

Jane let out a weak laugh. "Well that's impossible."

"How can you be sure?"

"I had it taken out when I was ten."

Maura was taken aback. "Really? Then… I'm not sure what is causing your pain. We need to get you out of here so I can give you a proper examination."

Jane's face flushed. "A… p-proper examination?" She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what that consisted of, given Maura's usual patients.

"An x-ray… or something similar…" She evaluated everything in the room once more.

Jane watched her. She could _see _the gears turning in her head. "M-Maura? Why am I afraid of what you're thinking?"

The M.E. didn't say anything. She just stood up and rummaged through a few of the boxes. When she started to take apart an old TV, Jane spoke up again.

"Are you trying to build a bomb or something to blow us out of here? I hope you know that won't work."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane." She admonished, wrapping the top of the television's vacuum tube with tin foil before she went back over to Jane and took her taser off her belt.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked slowly, still trying to figure it out on her own.

"Building an X-ray machine." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With a TV and a taser?"

"Well… if one puts a high enough electric potential across any vacuum tube, the electrons should bombard into this filament and produce bremsstrahlung radiation as X-rays."

"Wow… should I start calling you Dr. Lawson?" She laughed at her own joke.

Maura looked at her quizzically. "Why would you do that?"

"Really? MacGyver of medicine… Hank Lawson?... never mind." She waved it off. "Is that thing even safe?"

"Of course, Jane. I would never use it if it would cause harm. Now turn on your side, I need to see what's in there."

The detective sighed but did as she was told.

Maura readied the device and directed it at Jane's side. A few minutes later an image appeared on one of the spare x-ray papers Maura found buried in a box.

"Wow… that's not good."

Jane's face became horror struck as she leapt up, body protesting all the way, and looked over the M.E.'s shoulder. After a few seconds of trying to figure out what they were looking at, she gave up. "What's not good?"

Maura pointed to the lightly colored blip on the paper. "A surgical sponge. Byron must have left it in there." She couldn't help the smirk from appearing on her face. Looks like she wasn't just "merely a pathologist" after all.

The detective shot a disbelieving look at her counterpart. "Maura? You just told me that my surgeon _left something in me _and you're _smiling_? Can't I, oh I don't know, die from that?"

"Of course not, Jane. It's actually quite common."

"Thanks," Jane rolled her eyes. "I feel _so_ much better now."

"Me too." Maura smiled. "Now we're not in any kind of rush to get you to a surgeon."

"Good thing," Jane mumbled. "Because I don't know how long we're going to be in here."

Now that her concern was abated, Maura's mind went back to what happened when she was forced into this room. She tried to will her mind to stop replaying that moment but couldn't and her hand unconsciously went up to twirl her hair.

Jane caught that, remembering what Maura said not too long ago. "Sexual frustration, Dr. Isles?" She teased.

Maura yanked her hand away from light brown locks and she turned to face the wall.

The detective caught the unusual demeanor in her best friend. "Maura? What's wrong?" She got up and placed a hand on her shoulder but was surprised when she jumped and scooted away.

"Yes. I'm having slight sexual frustration, if you must know." She said, answering the first question.

"Really?" She didn't seem too convinced. "Because even if your last time in bed with someone was with my doctor it wasn't that long ago."

Maura just shrugged and tried to get her mind on other things, eventually resorting to reciting the periodic elements by their atomic number in her mind.

Jane watched her as she closed her eyes and started to mumble something under her breath. She always knew her best friend was a little… well, off… but this was _definitely _not like the Maura she knew. But she just figured it would be best to leave it alone for now and that she would tell her what was on her mind when she was ready.

XXXXX

"So… how long they been in there?" Frankie asked. He came upstairs to ask Jane something and found her desk empty. He then found out that she and Maura had been locked in the supply closet.

"A few hours." Frost answered after he checked his watch. They've been watching them this whole time, as Frost had the foresight to set up spy cameras in there before the whole thing started and so far they didn't get much progress. And he wasn't letting them out until they confessed how they really felt, even if he had to keep them there all night.

"She's gonna kill you when she gets out." He pointed out, knowing how his sister was. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around for that.

Frost just shrugged. "It's worth it. And she'll only thank me later, right Korsak?"

The older detective just snorted. "Sure… you can go ahead and think that."

"Hey, what's that?" Frankie pointed to something on screen. "I've been in there before and I don't remember seeing that."

"Probably because Maura just made it. I think it might be an X-ray machine. She put it up to Jane's side earlier and then was holding up a see-through paper."

Frankie just glared at the man. "So… Jane needed an X-ray and you just let them stay in there?" He trudged over to the door and opened it, Frost protesting the whole way.

Jane and Maura looked up at the man and smiled.

"Frankie!" Jane exclaimed, jumping up to kiss her brother on the cheek. "Thanks for letting us out!" She was seriously getting ready to tell Maura how she felt, as she couldn't take being near the doctor for so long any longer.

"No problem." He smiled back before accepting a similar greeting from the doctor.

Jane then set her sights on Frost, who paled and tried to find somewhere to hide. It was too late, however, as she had him by the collar in no time. "Did you think that was funny?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not." He tried shifting his body so Jane's back would be to the monitors. God help him if she saw that.

"Stop squirming. I'm not gonna hurt you." She let him down and gave him a warning glare, doing a double-take when she noticed something suspicious. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!"

She just looked at him before pushing him aside to reveal the small screen showing the closet. "Okay, _now_ I'm gonna hurt you."

"Jane!" Maura said, effectively stopping her. "We should get you an appointment for a surgeon."

"Why? So they can leave something even bigger in there? No thanks!"

"The pain will only get worse if you let it stay in there."

With a final warning glare to Frost, Jane conceded and followed Maura back down to autopsy.

"Alright, so… who do you recommend?" She asked, already knowing the M.E. had a list of people in her mind, undoubtedly neatly compartmentalized.

"Can we talk about something else right now?"

The sudden shift in focus caught Jane off guard. "Uh… yeah, sure."

She took in a breath. "You know that I'm a horrible liar."

"Yeah… where's this going? Don't tell me you've lied to me."

"Of course not, Jane. But I need to say something now in order to avoid doing so."

"Alright." Her tone, and gaze, was soft and welcoming.

"That… What happened in the closet. When we…"

"Kissed?" Jane said, helping her out a little.

"Yeah. When we kissed it was… amazing. And I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out here but… I – I think I have feelings for you, Jane. And I'm not totally sure of what to do."

Jane thought for a moment, letting it sink in and trying to keep the ecstatic smirk off her face. "Well… there is something people generally do when feelings develop."

"Go see a specialist?"

"What? No… they… well, let me just show you." She stepped forward and brought the M.E. into a smoldering kiss.

In no time the tips of their tongues touched and caused a wave of electricity to flow throughout their bodies. This was easily a hundred times better than the kiss they shared only hours before and certainly wasn't helping Maura's sexual frustration.

When they pulled away, the M.E.'s eyes were darkened with desire as her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath.

Jane's state was much the same and, as much as she wanted to continue this, she knew it would be best if they did not and decided to voice this to the woman in front of her. "As much as I would _love _to keep going, we're at work and… I don't know if I would be able to stop going if we kept, you know…. going."

Maura just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course. Why don't I call you a surgeon and then we can go back to my place."

"Your place?" She asked incredulously. "Did you forget that my mother is there?"

She didn't know how that had slipped her mind. "Oh… right. Then your place it is." She smiled before placing another kiss upon her lips.

One phone call later and they were gone, leaving a smug looking Barry Frost in their wake.


End file.
